


Tapestry of Love

by Dark_and_night



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Other, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You find something that you think Hannibal might have been hiding from you.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Tapestry of Love

You were going around the house cleaning while Hannibal was out for the day. You felt that you owed it to him to clean when he cooked every single meal for the both of you. Cleaning the house top to bottom before he got back from work was going to be your first surprise for the day. The second? You bought a nice bottle of wine and rented an old movie that was supposed to be ‘a film you have to see before you die.’

Slipping into Hannibal’s office, you started pulling papers off of surfaces to dust things properly. But in typical fashion, you got distracted mid-clean by curiosity and started looking through things instead. Not conducive to your plan of finishing your cleaning duties on time, but more entertaining than cleaning.

Some of the larger papers grabbed your attention, and you slipped one out of the pile to see your own face staring back at you. 

It took a second for you to register what it was that you were looking at. It was you, but a more angelic version of you hovering over someone’s living room. Your hand was over your heart as you looked down on the scene. You frowned, recognizing the living room but not quite being able to place where you knew it from. 

Hannibal had made you look amazing, and you wondered if he had done the sketches form memory, or if he had been drawing around you and you just hadn’t noticed. Your heart fluttered in your chest when you thought about the time and care he must have put into these drawings.

Moving on to the next charcoal sketch, it was similar to the first in theme. An angelic, almost saint-like version of you looking over a scene that looked familiar but you couldn’t quite place. The next one, the same thing. The next one, the next one, the same thing. 

Something about how familiar the backgrounds were made you uneasy. And that was saying something, considering you lived with Hannibal Lecter. Most people who met him either thought he was the most charming man they’d ever met, or he made them uneasy. Slipping the papers back in a neat little pile, you put the stack back in its original resting spot. 

You stared at the pile for a moment, deciding not to dust it. Something told you that you weren’t supposed to see those. 

No longer in the mood to be distracted, you went back to cleaning. Since you were now trying to distract yourself from the sketches, cleaning became its own distraction. In fact, your cleaning was even faster now than it was before. 

The house was clean top to bottom with an hour to spare. Since you had time to spare, you turned on the TV to see that it had been left on a news station. An ‘L’ of text covered most of the screen, and the part that wasn’t covered in text was the living room from the first sketch.

You froze, looking from the living room to the text. ‘Local man found dead at home.’ And in the top right corner, a picture of the deceased man popped up. Your old boss, the jerk who had retired a few months ago. That was how you recognized the living room, he’d thrown a Christmas party a few years back!

He had made your life a living hell the whole time you had worked under him, and now he was dead.

You sank down onto the couch, connecting the dots in your head. Hannibal had killed him. Hannibal had killed him for you. And those other sketches, who knows who else he had killed because they had been rude to you?

Slowly blowing air out your nose, you turned off the TV. Like the sketches, you were just going to pretend you hadn’t seen that. He was obviously saving the sketches for some sort of surprise. Now you just had to be able to act genuinely surprised when he showed you – but your acting had never fooled him before.


End file.
